The Sparkling
by robo-pie
Summary: Sari gives birth to Prowl's child and names her Pantherine. She is taken in by Jazz at the Autobot Ninja Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Somethings wrong with Sari! Bumblebee yelled as he busted into Ratchets medibay. Optimus and Bulkhead were behind him with equally terrified expressions. The yellow mech held out his servos and revealed a hyperventilating techno organic female. She was wincing and shrieking in pain.

From instinct and years of battle experience the red bot instantly took the young woman and placed her on the berth.

Everyone leave, and someone get Red Alert!

Im already here, answered a tall femme. As the rest left the two doctors immediately worked on Sari.

I thought she wasnt due for another couple weeks muttered Ratchet. Some months ago Sari confessed to him during a check up that she was having a babyand Prowls sparkling. For whatever reason she wanted it to remain a secret, and the loyal friend kept it so long as he was allowed to do routine exams. From there Sari began to wear long robes and started a new life as a teacher. With Arcee she taught young bots the ways of Cybertronians and often answered questions they had about Earth. Today, however, a class was cut short when her water broke.

And there she was, writhing in pain. Red Alert then injected her with a painkiller though the labor continued.

Control your breathing Sari, Ratchet said calmly, and push on my say. Nowpush!

Sari brought up her head, grunting from the work. As this process of pushing and resting continued, Red Alert attached her to monitor system. The baby was almost out when Ratchet noticed something odd.

The mother was bleeding, and in more pain than a human female usually went through in childbirth.

Red Alert! Attach Sari to a life support system now!

We cant do that without harming the sparkling! the doc cried back.

Ratchet then looked down at the woman he had known since she was a little girl. Theyd get in petty arguments, but Sari would always end up giggling. Although she now appeared to be a short haired femme in pain, her blue eyes showed the medibot the violet eyed pig-tailed girl, frightened and uncertain. He let her grip his finger as she nearly doubled over from exhustion.

Come on Sari, I know you can pull through! All we need is one more push. She turned her tear streaked face to her old friend and weakly shook her head.

I cant Ratchet. I cant!

Yes you can, Ill be right here! Ratchet urged her and finally, Sari gave one last effort. A minute later a babys cry filled the medibay. Red Alert caught the newborn and cleaned the child. She then handed the sparkling to Sari. Though as weak as she was, the new mother smiled down at her daughter. She was also a redhead, except for the matter of the gold tuft next to her forehead. Her eyes were smaller and a bit more slanted than Saris but still held the same bright blue. Sari also noticed the girl was a techno organic like herself. Instead of her metal being orange and beige, it was black, gold and tanlike Prowl. But one feature was shown on her that neither Sari nor Prowl bore: a glowing blue oval was centered on her forehead right between her eyebrows.

Pantherine, she murmured, PantherineRatchet, tell Prowl about her when he returns. The cyber ninja was currently on a mission for the Elite Guard, and left before either knew of Saris pregnancy. Primus knew when he would return.

Sari, dont leave. You have a child now! Ratchet begged. Red Alert took the sparkling and laid a servo on his shoulder.

Im sorry, but she cant make it. Too much blood has been lost and shes the only human like being on Cybertron. The femmes words stung, but they were true. No other human was there to make a safe blood transfusion, and there was no time to make it to Earth.

Ratchet leaned down and gently rubbed the side of Saris face.

Good bye kid. Ill take care of Pantherine, he quietly spoke. Sari gave small grin and held a hand against his finger.

Thanks. I love you Ratchet.

I love you too kiddo Giving one final smile, Saris arm went limp and fell, dangling off the berth. Her head leaned to the side as she exhaled her last breath.

Ratchet could only shake, leaking his optics a bit and holding Saris hand. He was alone as Red Alert had taken the infant to an infirmary, but was grateful for the privacy.

. . .

Soon blurry eyed Ratchet entered the waiting room. He was as gruff as usual, but his optics displayed pure grief. Automatically Bumblebee jumped up and demanded what happened to Sari. Slowly the old veteran brought up his head.

She died giving birth to a sparkling, he replied solemnly.

What?! blurted Bulkhead.

Bulkhead, calm down, said Optimus in a firm tone, Ratchet, what do you mean?

Sari seemed to have been carrying a growing offspring inside of her, and lost too much blood during labor, the medibot explained slowly, honoring the dead womans secret. Imnot sure who the father is, but right now we need to consider the future of our friends daughter.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead merely stood rooted to the floor, still dumbstruck at the tragic news. Sari seemed to be the girl to survive anything: Decepticon attacks, kidnappings, rapid aging over nightbut this? Optimus rubbed his forehead, then proposed an idea.

Ratchet, you know we are all unable to care for a sparkling, Optimus mentioned. He was now second in command to Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead the head of the Space Bridge Technology Sector. Ratchet was granted his own hospital and Bumblebee just opened a new body shop center. None of them had the time or experience to properly raise a child.

So the sparkling-

Pantherine, interrupted Ratchet.

Huh?

Her names Pantherine Sumdac. Thats what Sari named her.

Fine. Pantherine is now technically a warden of the state until we can find her a new home. Any money belonging to Sari will be kept in a savings account for her future. I just dont know how the Council can keep a techno organic

I know how we can help kidbot, interrupted a white mech from the doorway. Jazz, a skilled Elite Guard ninja, had apparently been listening the whole time. He came in for a scan earlier, but dared not intrude on the moment. Jazz walked in and stood in the middle of everyone.

Pantherine can be trained in the art of circiut-su at the Ninja Academy. We need more recruits and wed prefer sparklings. Besides, its better than an orphanage.

Wait, said Bumblebee, what about Professor Sumdac? Cant he take her? Does he even-

Yes, he already knows! snapped Ratchet. Hes upset that he cant provide for Pantherine. Hes old and has too much to worry about in his business. Besides, Sari was a Cybertronian citizen, and so is the kid. He couldnt legally keep her anyway.

Optimus nodded in agreement. Ratchets right. The only good home for Pantherine is at that academy. Jazz, are you sure your up to the task?

Absolutely. With Sari for a mother, shed be cool.

__

Shed be fantastic, with Prowl for a father, thought Ratchet. He kept the comment to himself.

Is that it then? Bulkhead asked.

Well, started Ratchet, well have Professor Sumdac transwarp here and help us arrange the funeral.

Yes, hell definitely have to come. Optimus then began to leave. Before exiting he said, Be sure to get Pantherines new home ready. Right now I need to settle this matter with the Council.

Dont worry OP, I will. Jazz followed him out. Bulkhead and Bumblebee remained right where they were. Both looked at Ratchet with hurt optics.

Cancan we see her? inquired Bulkhead.

Sari?

No, Pantherine, answered Bumblebee.

The old mech shook his head. Not today. We still need to do some scanning. Dont worry, youll be able to see her tomorrow.

The two buddies gave a meek grin and left the room. Ratchet returned to the infirmary. As long as his old servos were still online, the medibot would do anything to see that Pantherine was healthy.

Anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Eight Years Later

Just take calm breathes, clear your mind, and feel the Allsparks groove.

Although she had been training at the Ninja Academy for her entire life, Pantherine still had trouble with basic meditation. Jazz had taken her in when her mother died and mentored her in the art of circuit-su. Everyday they practiced the basics. Yet, so far her only problem was meditation.

Still, Pantherine did not give up. She took slow, relaxing breaths and tried to clear her thoughts. Of course yesterday when she went to visit Uncle Bee at his shop she accidentally showered him in hot pink paint. The crazy moment was still fresh in her mind and couldnt help but giggle. Jazz gave her a quick glance and the femme quickly recovered.

__

Come on Teri, focus

Again she cleared her thoughts and surprisingly it worked. Somehow, though, it didnt seem Pantherine was the one pulling herself into this trance. She felt another being; he (and she could tell it was a mech) was becoming one with her thoughts. She started to worry a bit since there was a few things she did that would drive Ratchet and Jazz up the wall. However, the mech didnt give off ominous vibes. In fact, he seemedfriendly. Against her better judgment Pantherine allowed this connection to strengthen.

Prowl was sitting on the floor of his quarters, doing his occasional meditation. Through years of experience and practice he managed to dwell peacefully in a few nano-clicks. Strangely, he felt a connection coming on: a processor bond. With caution he explored it and found that it was that of a sparkling, a femme to be exact. The ninja felt as she dwelled deeper into his feelings with curiosity. From what Prowl knew this was something completely alien to her. He went through this once before with his old master Yokitron. He could understand the young bots urge to intrude farther than needed.

Before he could cut her out, he had a sudden flash of visions. One of a redheaded woman screaming, than a young girl with the same hair, but longer and in a ponytail.

Then the bond broke. Prowl snapped his optics open and found that he was shaking a bit. Whoever it was shared the same vision, and probably was about as clueless as he was. Then he remembered something.

Only two kinds of people could hold processor bonds: powerful ninjas, andoddly enoughfamily members. And the femme he shared a bond with seemed too young and inexperienced to force a bond to form.

Pantherine jumped with a start. She realized that whatever just happened wasnt regular and it left her sweating a bit. She turned her head, seeing that Jazz was still meditating. Frankly, she did not feel comfortable talking about the experience. From what she saw a screaming woman was not something she could explain. Instead of bothering Jazz Pantherine continued her efforts to meditate. And this time, she seemed to find peace.

Ratchet was shuffling through a drawer when he heard someone enter. Turning his head he saw Pantherine trying to sneak in unnoticed but tripped over her own foot. The old mech chuckled as he grabbed a small scanner and went to the berth.

Youre not a ninja yet kiddo, said Ratchet, Now get up here and let me take a look.

Grumbling a bit Pantherine got a running start, jumped onto a tool tray, somersaulted through the air and landed on the berth. She faltered a tiny bit on her landing but managed to give a radiant smile and throwing her arms into the air.

Tah-Dah! she exclaimed.

Yeah yeah, sit down Teri.

With a small humph! the little girl sat down, her legs dangling off the side. Once a month Pantherine had to get a check up with Ratchet. It didnt matter if she had one the day before, whether it be with Red Alert or even Perceptor. I dont care, I wont believe your stable until I see it with my own optics! the bot would rant. So, without question, the girl came and humored him.

Ratchet gave her a basic scan and seemed satisfied. Pantherine sighed in relief, happy that she wouldnt get another lecture

Wait, since when did you have an extra lift on your shoulder gear? The medibot was examining a small screen on the scanner and just noticed the minor upgrade. Pantherine gulped. Yesterday at Uncle Bees she managed to persuade him to give her that small touch up. With the extra lift she had better punching and arm strength. Deep down she thought that it would be to out of the way for her doctor to notice. That was foolish since the mech had soon become familiar with every square inch of her circuitry since he started these check ups stellar cycles ago.

WEEEeeeelll

Good primus, Bumblebee didnt do this did he?! demanded Ratchet.

Uhh

Ratchet growled and Pantherine knew what was coming.

WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT UPGRADES? ONE STEP AT A TIME, ESPECIALLY FOR YOU! IF BUMBLEBEE DID SOMETHING WRONG OR HURT YOUR ORGANIC SIDE-

Hes not stupid, he wouldnt hurt me! Pantherine said defensively.

It doesnt matter! Hes not a medibot and I doubt he has a backround in human anatomy. When this appointment is over Im having a talk with Jazz and that moronic yellow mecheven your mother was easier to deal with

Suddenly Pantherine remembered the vision she had that morning. She knew her mother had red hair like her and was often compared with her attitude, but she knew little else. Ratchet might of known about something she wanted to find out.

Well, maybe you could tell me what she did so I wouldnt be such a pain in the af-

Watch it kid, snapped Ratchet. For the rest of the day Pantherine would have to go through another lecture with both Jazz and Ratchet. And for the entire evening she would have to balance herself on one foot atop a tower on the Academy while keeping a stack of holobooks on her head.

This sucks, Pantherine muttered to herself.

It would be a very long time before she would dare get another upgrade.


End file.
